The present invention relates to a dishwasher with a washing container and a sorption dryer device, which is connected in an air-conducting fashion to the washing container for the purpose of the through-flow of an airflow.
For example, dishwashers with a so-called sorption column for drying crockery are known from DE 103 53 774 A1, DE 103 53 775 A1, and DE 10 2005 004 096 A1. In this respect, in the “Dry” sub-program step of the respective dishwasher program of the dishwasher for the purpose of drying crockery, moist air from the washing container of the dishwasher is conducted through the sorption column by using a blower, and moisture is drawn from the air that is routed through, by means of condensation, by its reversibly dehydratable drying material. For the regeneration, i.e. desorption, of the sorption column, its reversibly dehydratable drying material is heated to very high temperatures. As a result, water stored in this material emerges as hot water vapor and is conducted into the washing container by means of an airflow generated by using the blower. This means that a washing liquor and/or crockery located in the washing container and also the air located in the washing container can be warmed. A sorption column of this type has proved to be very advantageous for energy-saving and gentle drying of the crockery. A heating mechanism is arranged before the air inlet for the sorption column in the direction of flow of the air in DE 10 2005 004 096 A1, for example, for the prevention of local overheating of the drying material during the desorption operation. In spite of this “air heating” during desorption, it is still difficult in practice to dry the reversibly dehydratable drying material adequately and satisfactorily in all cases.